


The Right Way To Make An Apology

by SalazarM10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Red Card
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarM10/pseuds/SalazarM10
Summary: Granit需要为他在对阵斯旺西时拿到的红牌而付出一点代价。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 送给兔兔的扎堆，在这边存个档。祝食愉

 

格兰尼特有些不知所措地站在更衣室中间。他的队友们正三三两两地凑在一起，带着诡异的兴奋激烈讨论着什么，直觉告诉他，这绝对不会是什么好事。他求助似的看向属于十一号的柜子方向，却没有看到人影。

 

不等他有什么反应，劳伦特清了清嗓子，一下子所有人停下了讨论，笑嘻嘻地看向瑞士人。

 

“格兰尼特，选一下吧，接受什么样的惩罚。”法国后卫双手抱胸，饶有兴致地看着显得有些茫然的瑞士后腰，“我们的小规矩，”他特意把“小”这个形容词咬的很重。

 

“所以我有什么选择?”格兰尼特硬着头皮问笑得不怀好意的法国人，在心底默默祈祷不要出现太可怕的情况。“跳舞?唱歌?还是什么?”

 

“不，我亲爱的。”法国人勾住了格兰尼特的肩膀“这太没意思了，除非你拥有佩尔那样自信而美丽的舞姿。”

 

几声低笑从角落传来，显然是无比了解他们队长的爱好和疯起来的样子。

 

“你有两个选择，格兰尼特。”劳伦特冲他十分认真地伸出两根手指“一，选择一个效力过阿森纳的球员照片自慰。”

 

瑞士人呆滞地长大了嘴，不可思议地大叫“这不是曼联更衣室的花样儿吗?难道全英国俱乐部都盛行这个???”

 

几声口哨声开始起哄，格兰尼特绝望的感受到自己果然是在英国，“第二个选择呢?”

 

“很简单。”一旁的埃克托不知道从哪里拿出了一个小盒子。“抽签，然后按照上面的做。”

 

“我选第二个。”瑞士人暗暗呼出一口气，这总不会比在队友面前自慰更可怕了。他硬着头皮在口哨声和幸灾乐祸的眼神中伸出了手，飞快地抽出了他碰到的第一张纸条。

 

“是什么是什么!”几个爱咋呼的人已经迫不及待地把头伸了过去，想第一个看到上面写着什么。

 

“选择一个人进行伦敦一日游?”格兰尼特炸了眨眼，松了一口气，得意洋洋地挥了挥手里的字条。

 

“这是谁写的这么无聊。”埃克托翻了个白眼，失望地撇了撇嘴“我还希望你能抽到奥利维尔或是佩尔写的那个呢!”

 

“得了吧，”西奥给了西班牙人一下“到时候牵扯到我们身上就不好玩了。”

 

施科德兰仔细地辨认了一下上面的字迹，隐隐约约有了个猜测，他侧过头对着正在整理自己衣服的桑蒂嘀咕了几句，随即用一种微妙的眼神看了眼正在吐槽纸条的队友们，清了清嗓子，直接喊了出来“梅苏特!有人抽到了你写的纸条!”

 

一片骇人的寂静出现在上一秒还在喧哗的更衣室。

 

“什么纸条?”德国人有些疑惑地从浴室那边走了过来，“怎么突然这么安静?”他有些不解的打量了一圈此时应该正在打打闹闹，把更衣室折腾个底朝天的队友们，看到埃克托手里的盒子后表情不正常地凝固了一下。

 

“……所以说，是格兰尼特正在为他那张闪亮的宝石卡而得到相应的‘礼物’。”梅苏特平静地看了一眼正一脸纠结的瑞士后腰，十分淡定地走向了自己的柜子“恭喜，这可能是里面最正常的一张纸条了。”

 

梅苏特在生气，毫无疑问的。

 

格兰尼特张了张嘴，连埃克托用力拍他的后背都没能唤回他的意识。埃克托冲着旁边罪魁祸首的施科德兰翻了个白眼，气氛突然尴尬了起来，旁边几个刚刚还在起哄的队友正在互相使眼色。

 

谁都能看出来梅苏特对格兰尼特是不太一样的，总是带着一些懒散和任性的德国前腰会主动带着瑞士人熟悉训练场，熟悉俱乐部活动，这可是连他的国家队队友们都没享受过的（当然也因为他在国家队队友面前总是被照顾的那个）。而格兰尼特更是一直跟着梅苏特，活像个小跟屁虫，黏腻到让人。

 

而在瑞士人自领红宝石经验卡的时候，当时离梅苏特不远的几个人清晰地看到德国前腰黑了脸。哇哦，这可不常见，一个对着队友生气的梅苏特，出现的概率大概和他的国家队队友托马斯·穆勒闭上嘴的几率差不多。

 

“怎么了?”阿莱克西斯有些疑惑地擦着头发走了出来，面对尴尬的氛围耸了耸肩，走向了自己的柜子，“嗨，梅苏特，我打算明天去看看那家据说很不错的宠物用品商店，你要一起吗?我记得你家Balba也需要……”

 

智利前锋热情地招呼着，却没有得到料想中的回应，这才注意到似乎更衣室的不对劲似乎来自于身边向来安静而好说话的德国人，他有些尴尬的停了下来，拍了拍梅苏特的肩膀，走回了自己的柜子，向有些慌乱的瑞士人投去一个饶有兴致的眼神。

 

格兰尼特被埃克托推了一下，向着他们的中场核心走去，梅苏特正在整理身上的衬衫，把衣领仔细地折好，接着弯下腰找出了耳钉。

 

“梅苏特。”在格兰尼特意识到他的动作时，他已经站在了德国中场面前，手里拿着对方装耳钉的小盒子，在梅苏特面无表情的注视下，他张了张嘴，吐出了一句令所有人目瞪口呆的话“我帮你戴耳钉吧。”

 

施科德兰用看死人的样子给了格兰尼特一个怜悯的眼神，埃克托打翻了水瓶，劳伦特抽了下嘴角，嘟囔了一句像是说“年轻人，年轻人”的话，而阿莱克西斯则是一副憋笑到满脸纠结的样子，桑蒂十分诧异地看了瑞士后腰一眼，一直没有掺和进来的彼得也投过来了目光，而其他人已经悄悄地远离这片区域，毕竟，看戏得先保持安全是不是?

 

梅苏特的动作直接僵住了，两片薄薄的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，离得最近的格兰尼特甚至可以看到他绷紧的肌肉。

 

哦，天哪，他说了什么蠢话呀。

 

瑞士人几乎想捂住自己的脸然后躲到没人的地方去，他竟然对梅苏特说出了这样的话，在更衣室里，所有的队友面前，格兰尼特几乎不敢看德国人的表情了。

 

“格兰尼特·扎卡，”好听的声音用带着鲁尔区口音的德语从牙缝中挤出了一句话“你是不是有病?”

 

梅苏特把自己的背包甩到了背后，把耳钉拿在手里就要离开，瑞士人一把抓住了他的手腕。“梅苏特，我选择你作为一日游的搭档。”

 

“梅苏特。”他恳求的看着德国人，格兰尼特知道，如果不抓住这个机会，他就永远不可能再靠近这个拥有令人无法抗拒魅力的男人了，“好吗?”

 

“梅苏特，更衣室的小规矩嘛，你就忍受这个家伙一天，顺带折腾他一通，然后就可以摆脱他了……”施科德兰突然大大咧咧地冲了上来，勾住了梅苏特的脖子“也算我一份，我早就想这么干了。”

 

“去你的，施科德兰。”德国中场笑着骂了一句他的国家队队友，而其他人看到德国后卫这一科插打诨，都也放下了心，又开始嬉嬉闹闹地折腾起来。

 

格兰尼特暗地里松了口气，已经到了这个份上，梅苏特总是不会拒绝了的。

 

“几点?”

 

果然，他得到了回答。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

梅苏特其实本来已经不生气了。

 

他看到格兰尼特拿牌的时候的确生气了，让人完全无法理解的鲁莽错误，除了之后球队可能受到的影响，更衣室那群人折腾的花样就够他吃一壶了。

 

但实际上他在看到瑞士人被队友围到中间的样子，就已经消气了，在被施科德兰叫出来后，看到整个更衣室带着惊恐的眼神看来，让他着实爽了一把，最后一点不爽也烟消云散，倒是看着格兰尼特那副呆愣的样子忍不住想逗逗他。

 

结果发生了什么?

 

瑞士人在所有队友面前，说帮他带耳钉?这是他听过的最愚蠢的话，没有之一，该死的，格兰尼特是把他当做什么了?

 

【梅苏特!】爽朗的声音唤回了德国人的意识，抱歉地向塞尔吉奥笑了笑。

 

“刚才在想事情。”

 

西班牙人眨了眨眼睛，做出一副洗耳恭听的样子，还认真地调整了他那边手机的角度，让自己的脸完美地出现在屏幕上。

 

【你今天都走神好几次啦，和我说说吧，和今天的比赛有关系?】塞尔吉奥认真地思考了一下【可是你的进球很棒呀，是那张红牌?】

 

梅苏特犹豫了一下，谨慎地点了点头“算是吧。”他有些烦躁地皱起了眉毛，有些无措地看着自己的好友“但不完全是。”

 

西班牙人突然笑了起来，他饶有兴致地把脸凑近了镜头【让Sese猜猜，那个瑞士小帅哥和你表白了?】

 

“你……”

 

【但或许是场合时机不对。】塞尔吉奥老神自在地摇晃着脑袋，尾巴几乎翘到了天上——如果他有尾巴的话。【这不难看出来的。】

 

【言归正传，梅苏特。】西班牙人认真地注视着他，不难看出眼神中的些许担忧【你觉得他怎么样?你要接受他吗?或者你想好怎么对待他了吗?】

 

“他没有和我表白。”梅苏特摇了摇头，有些犹豫地停顿了一下，“事实上，我并不太确定他要做什么……”

 

【愿意和我说说吗?】

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

格兰尼特有些忐忑地坐在车里，手指悬在通讯录里的“梅苏特”上面犹豫不决。他转过头小心打量着这栋价值不菲的别墅，并不是没有来过这里，事实上全队在梅苏特正式买下这栋别墅后，都还来疯了一个晚上，把德国人折腾得第二天训练时不停打哈欠。

 

而他还有帮着大概整理了一下房子，避免第二天保姆来之前梅苏特不会被什么东西绊倒，或是身上沾到什么奇怪的东西。

 

除此之外，他还几次拜访过这里，让梅苏特给他讲讲队内需要注意什么，以及伦敦生活的注意事项。

 

格兰尼特甚至可以说出这栋价值一千万英镑的豪宅中每个房间的位置和用途，梅苏特最喜欢的房间是哪个，他平时会在哪个房间消磨时间，健身房里器材的摆放，冰箱里通常有什么吃的，有几瓶碳酸饮料被悄悄藏在了厨房的角落。

 

但他从未这么忐忑过。

 

瑞士后腰犹豫着，在手机屏幕上胡乱划着，回忆着昨天更衣室中发生的一切。

 

梅苏特当时愣住然后变得愤怒的神情他已经在脑海中回想了足足一个晚上，德国人可能到现在都没有消气，谁都知道他们的半亿先生是个好脾气的，可是生气起来却是极其难搞。

 

“怎么办呀!”格兰尼特焦躁地呼噜了一把自己的头发，深吸了一口气，仔仔细细地叨唠了一遍昨天阿龙告诉他的开场白，准备拨出那个号码。

 

然后一阵敲击玻璃的声音吓了他一跳，他猛的抬起头，正好对上微微弯下腰的梅苏特的眼睛。

 

“梅，梅苏特。”他手忙脚乱的解锁了车门，打开车门想要出去给德国人打开另一边的，却被轻飘飘的一撇给定住。

 

格兰尼特，格兰尼特，你这个白痴，这是梅苏特，不是那些女孩儿们。

 

瑞士人有些局促的笑了起来，示意梅苏特系上安全带。“早上好，梅苏特，我以为你还会有一会儿才会出来。”

 

“事实上我刚晨跑完换好衣服出门。”德国人淡淡的回答“我还很奇怪你为什么要在车里观察我家。”

 

格兰尼特尴尬地扯着嘴角笑了笑，干巴巴的笑声回荡在车内。

 

“梅苏特，你喜欢泰晤士河吗?”格兰尼特支支吾吾地开口，看到德国人的神色连忙改口“或者是大本钟?伦敦眼?额……白金汉宫?”

 

德国人眼神诡异地看了他一眼“今天由你安排。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

最后他们还是没有去那些著名景点，而是跑去购物了。

 

哦，刷的是格兰尼特的卡。

 

对此瑞士人的回答是他在为昨天的红牌道歉。

 

梅苏特懒得评价了，要是他真的每次都这么和每个队友赔罪，恐怕会被更衣室的众人把卡刷爆。

 

不过有人出钱当冤大头总是好的，这是德国人悠闲地看着后备箱里放着满满的袋子时候的感想。

 

“我听说最近新开的法国餐厅很不错，要去试试吗?”

 

梅苏特有些惊讶地把视线从手机屏幕上移开，“那家很不好订的。”他想了想“我听先生说那里很不错，挺地道的。”

 

“那看来我做了一个正确的决定，”格兰尼特见到德国人的反应松了口气，发现了梅苏特心情的好转，愉悦地勾起了嘴角，却没注意到一直被年长者盯着的手机屏幕上，通讯对方的备注名。

 

塞尔吉奥。

 

看着西班牙人发来的讯息，梅苏特无声的笑了起来，手指敲击着屏幕回复【说真的?到晚上再告诉他我没有生气?我都开始可怜他了。】

 

【哦!梅苏特!他可是拿了红牌呀!还是直接的!我当时两黄变一红都被你们折腾的死去活来呀!】

 

【可是我刚刚刷爆了他的卡，等会还有一顿法国菜等着我。】

 

【Sese伤心了!梅苏特，你和卡里姆，伊戈尔他们也是把我的卡刷爆了无数次，还每次都请你们去最正宗的西班牙餐厅!】

 

德国人忍不住笑了出来，得到旁边格兰尼特疑惑的眼神，轻轻咳了咳掩饰自己的失态，把手机塞回了兜里，不管远在马德里的某人在如何用信息狂轰滥炸。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

当他们品着红酒，等待着主菜时，瑞士人打破了沉默“梅苏特，昨天的事我很抱歉。”格兰尼特抿了抿嘴唇，忐忑地说出了这句话。

 

他毫无把握梅苏特会有怎样的反应，冷淡接受，还是轻轻点头，或是微笑着原谅他?格兰尼特垂下了视线，让自己的目光放在了桌布的花纹上。

 

可是许久都没有声音传来，没得到回应的瑞士人疑惑地抬起了头，正好捕捉到梅苏特憋笑的样子。

 

格兰尼特猛的睁大了眼睛。

 

“梅苏特?”他半是欣喜半是憋屈地叫了一声“你是不是早就不生我的气了?”

 

德国人再也忍不住笑意，笑了出来，但碍于场合又不能大声喧哗，憋得他渗出了几点泪花，捂着笑疼的肚子，另一只手指着格兰尼特，嘲笑着他的样子。

 

 

 

梅苏特很快就笑不出来了。

 

他能够感受到，一条长腿强势的挤进了他的双腿间，在大腿内侧的部位用一种磨人的节奏移动着，粗糙的布料摩擦着大腿内侧的软肉，一种难言的感觉窜了上来。

 

“你……”德国人试图把腿挪开，逃离对方的掌控，却被瑞士人在桌布下的手抓住了膝盖。

 

“梅苏特，你喜欢今天的红酒吗?”格兰尼特冲着他晃了晃手里的高脚杯，露出一个灿烂的笑容。梅苏特的呼吸声停顿了一拍起来，那只该死的手正在用一种可恶的方式抚摸着他的膝盖，从轮廓清晰的膝盖骨到敏感的膝盖后侧软肉，反复着这个动作。而瑞士人强行挤进去的腿正在用膝盖部位顶弄着他的大腿根部。

 

“我觉得棒极了。”格兰尼特意味深长地看着梅苏特，若有所思“淡淡的涩味后面是甜美和香醇，令人回味。”

 

操他的格兰尼特·扎卡，德国人抿住了嘴唇，小腿控制在一个不会踢上人的力度踹在了瑞士人不安分的腿上，他甚至不敢使太大的力气，足球运动员的腿有多么重要，所有人都清楚。

 

“把你的手拿开。”梅苏特有些咬牙切齿，瞪大了眼睛看着格兰尼特，挣扎着试图让腿脱离那只手。

 

而瑞士人趁机抓住了他的小腿，捏着线条优美而弹性十足，充满了爆发力的小腿肌肉，酥酥麻麻的感觉开始涌现，而这不同于理疗师的按摩，反倒是充满了色情意味。

 

“你不舒服吗，梅苏特?”格兰尼特一副担忧的样子，站起了身，弯下腰附在德国人耳畔轻声地提议“需要去盥洗室吗?”

 

 

 

 

 

格兰尼特近乎粗暴的把梅苏特拉进了里面的隔间，手掌揉捏着德国人挺翘的臀部，含住了他圆润的耳垂“我可以吻你吗?”瑞士人坏心地用舌尖在耳廓中打了个转，等待着他期待已久的答复。

 

湿热的气息全都打在耳朵上，本就敏感的耳垂还被含在了对方嘴里反复逗弄，甚至轻轻地用尖牙碾磨，而臀部传来的感觉更是让梅苏特感觉自己整条的脊椎上都酥软无比。

 

德国人翻了个白眼，有些气恼地给了格兰尼特一下，后者像是得到了某种许可一样，毫不客气地把手伸进了衬衫下摆，抚摸着他几乎天天见到，却又无法光明正大触摸的腰肢，美好的触感以及弧线的弯曲程度都如同想象中一样美好，甚至犹有过之。

 

与他的手上动作不同的是，瑞士人称得上是小心地吻住了梅苏特的嘴唇，从上嘴唇开始一点点地勾画着嘴唇的轮廓，德国人的嘴唇很薄，但每当他下意识地做出舔唇动作时，都色情得无法形容，粉色的舌尖划过颜色很淡的唇瓣，像是下流的暗示，“每次你舔嘴唇的时候，我都觉得自己要硬了。”格兰尼特压低了声音笑着，“我想这样很久了。”

 

梅苏特用一种无奈的眼神看了一眼他，主动的抬起手臂搂住了瑞士人的脖子，意味深长的笑着舔了舔自己的嘴唇“你怎么就知道我不是故意的?”

 

格兰尼特脑海中的某跟弦断掉了，他强硬的扣住了年长者的后脑，有些粗暴地掠夺着德国人柔软的嘴唇，而梅苏特配合着他张开了嘴，吸吮着彼此的唇舌，水声在安静的空间内显得无比清晰和色情。

 

瑞士人的手已经滑进了那条碍事的牛仔裤，大力揉捏着手感极佳的臀肉，梅苏特的呼吸逐渐粗重了起来，他勃起了，有些紧身的裤子崩的他有些难受，德国人抬起髋部和瑞士人的贴在了一起，不出所料地感受到了对方同样的坚硬。

 

“格兰尼特……”梅苏特轻喘着离开了这个吻，嘴角还带着刚才因为无法闭合嘴而流下的唾液，手已经有些急切的解开了裤子，用自己的勃起摩擦着瑞士人的，“快点。”

 

格兰尼特继续着他品尝梅苏特嘴唇的行为，把德国人那条碍事的牛仔裤扯了下去，露出了里面包裹着他肖想已久的美好臀部和勃起的四角内裤，“我一直想问，你的人鱼线怎么练得这么性感。”瑞士人用手指顺着清晰的线条下滑，另一只手则是扯掉了最后的遮掩，随后拍在了雪白的臀肉上。

 

清脆的声音随着掌锢响起，让梅苏特差点尖叫出声，“你干什么!”德国人明显吃了一惊，有些惊慌的吞下了惊叫，臀部火辣辣的感觉告诉他现在那里一定肿了起来。

 

“抱歉……我实在是忍不住，”格兰尼特露出一个不带什么歉意的笑容，轻轻咬了一下口的下巴“而且你挺喜欢的，不是吗?”瑞士人不等梅苏特有什么回答，已经握住了后者完全勃起的阴茎“你似乎更兴奋了。”

 

梅苏特觉得面上有些发烧，现在他的裤子和内裤都已经被拉到了膝盖以下，衬衫下摆的扣子也被弄开了好几颗，露出了毫无赘肉的腹部和腰臀，以及结实光滑的大腿，他的毛发在西方人中绝对称得上是稀少了，时不时的剃毛，就让他的皮肤看上去光溜溜的。阴部的毛发不算茂盛，完全勃起的阴茎顶部已经渗出了前液，在灯光下闪着水光。而面前的瑞士人却仍旧衣服整齐，只有裆部明显的勃起让他能被看出正处于何种情况。两者的差异让梅苏特觉得自己看上去是个饥渴难耐的婊子。

 

“你如果再不脱掉你那该死的裤子，我就……”

 

梅苏特的话被截断了，因为格兰尼特蹲下身含住了他的阴茎头部，瑞士人的手指似乎对他的囊袋产生了十足的兴趣，配合着嘴部舔舐阴茎的动作，巧妙地轻轻抚摸着饱满的阴囊。

 

男性最敏感的要害被完全包裹住，梅苏特喘息着抓住了格兰尼特的头发，配合着他吞吐的节奏微微挺腰送的更深，而瑞士人显然不打算轻易配合，转而含住了囊袋，德国人因为这个动作完全僵住了，他无措的抓着格兰尼特的头发，湿热的口腔包裹着他的阴囊，舌尖撩拨在上面画着圈，而突然暴露在空气中的阴茎还来不及感到空气的冰冷，就又被灵活修长的手指握住撸动，身前传来的快感几乎让他没有办法站住，只能无措的扶着墙壁支撑住自己，在一波波的快感的浪潮中支撑下来。

 

正当他觉得自己快要颤抖着到达顶点时，却被手指堵住了小口，这让他难耐的抓紧了手中的发丝，格兰尼特站起来轻轻吻了吻他的唇角，梅苏特脸庞上流下的生理性泪水留下了两行清晰的痕迹，瑞士人顺着水痕吻上了德国人的眼睛，“帮我一起。”他解开了自己的裤子，扯下内裤，拉住德国人的手放在了自己的勃起上。

 

格兰尼特把自己的勃起和梅苏特的贴在了一起，握住后者有些肉肉的可爱手掌放在他们的阴茎上，带着年长者的手撸动着，心理和生理上带来的双重刺激让他的下流情话一股脑的倒了出来。

 

他正在帮助梅苏特解决生理问题，而德国人是因为他而勃起，光是这一点就让他觉得自己又硬了一点，这是梅苏特，他一直以来渴望而无法企及的。

 

梅苏特的身体正因为快感轻微颤抖着，扶着墙壁的手已经转而紧紧抓住了格兰尼特的手臂，像是一条溺水的鱼，张着有些红肿的嘴发出了细微而压抑的呻吟。

 

瑞士人发觉到年长者的情况，加快了撸动的速度，又用另一只手轻轻抚摸着阴囊。梅苏特觉得眼前一片白光，颤抖着射在了格兰尼特的手中，口中的呻吟被后者用一个色情的亲吻堵住，瑞士人又撸动着自己的勃起，带着梅苏特的手抚摸着他的囊袋，过了一会儿也射了出来。

 

过了一阵，两个人都从高潮的余韵中缓了过来，沉默地整理着身上狼藉，格兰尼特突然抱住了年长者，不断地亲吻着梅苏特的耳朵和脸颊。

 

德国人没有拒绝，只是安静地任由他动作，安抚性的轻轻拍着瑞士人的后背。

 

“梅苏特，我喜欢你。”格兰尼特呢喃着“我们在一起，好吗?”他有些急切的抬起头，看着梅苏特的眼睛，渴求着肯定的答复，但是德国人那平静的眼神和沉默让他有些惊慌。

 

“不。”梅苏特缓缓吐出了这个字，瑞士人身体僵住了，沮丧的垂下了眼睛，“是我突兀了，梅苏特，我保证……”

 

“你这个赛季都不再拿红牌，我才答应你。”年长者带着些盖尔森基兴味道的德语突然炸响在格兰尼特的耳畔，后者惊愕的注视着他，却看到梅苏特嘲笑的目光“我还没原谅你的红牌。”

 

反应过来的瑞士人报复性的捏了一把德国人的臀肉，咬了咬他的耳垂“我家的冰箱里还有一大块腌好的牛排。”格兰尼特邀请着“我觉得你会喜欢。”

 

“或许我可以尝试一下。”梅苏特挑起了眉毛打量着他，“我希望你的柜子里有足够的调料，让我们能度过一个完美的夜晚。”

 

“格兰尼特·扎卡为您效劳，厄齐尔先生。”

 

 

—END—

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
